Future Companions
by Apprentis
Summary: Well Tas is at it again. When will he learn not to mess with time travleing divices? He has transported himself and Raistlin to Niagra falls. Its been a mounth now and its almost time to leave.


Future Companions

Future Companions

Raistlin leaned agenced the railing of the balcony that was located on the far side of the third floor hotel room that he and Tasslehoff shared. It had been nearly a month now since the kender had accidentally transported them to this place he called Niagara Falls Ontario. At first the mage had been furious and had been close to throttling him. But once Tas had explained that he had been here before and so was not completely lost, Raistlins mood had lightened a bit. This world's technology fascinated him, even more fascinating still was the fact that his cursed eyes had no effect here; he saw everything as it was, and this too had served to lighten his mood. On the first day Tas had hurried him here to the Holliday Inn, where he had made friends with the staff on his previous visit. They had offered him this room free of charge. He had then rushed off to buy him some cloths that would allow the mage to, as Tas put it, "Blend with the crowd". The days after that had been, much to Raistlins surprise, quite enjoyable. The mage sighed, it was a pity they would have to leave soon but it couldn't be helped, they had already been gone too long. The others would be worried and Caramon would be frantic. Back inside the alarm on the clock radio had gone off. A small hand reached out of the bed on the right side of the dressing table. The hand groped around for a bit, found the clock, switched it off, and then disappeared under the covers again. Raistlin sighed and marched into the room.

"Alright mouse brain are you deaf?" the mage kicked the underside of the bed causing Tas to squeak but after that the kender made no further movement. Raistlin folded his arms and said crossly.

"Its nine o' clock moss head the time at which you insisted upon being awake so get up" the mage sized the pillow beneath Tas's head and tossed it to the other side of the room. The kenders head emerged from beneath the covers, his eyes were blurry.

"Aww come on Raist just a few more minutes?"

"No, it's not my fault you went to bed so late. You wanted to be up at nine so now you are. Get up!" Raistlin grabbed the sheets with both hands, yanked them off, and sent them to join the pillow. Tas, dressed in blue cloud pajamas, yawned and rolled from the bed.

"What's your hurry?" asked Tas as he stretched.

"None of your business, just hurry and get dressed" replied Raistlin tersely, casting off the blue bath robe he had been wearing and going to the closet where the cloths he had sent to be laundered the day before now hung neatly on wire hangers. He pulled from the closet a pair of black jeans with silver chains on the front and back pockets, a black t-shirt with a blue and a red dragon intertwined on the front, and a pair of heavy black army boots. He laid them out on the bed and sat. From the dresser he retrieved a leather armband stamped with the image of a serpent and a length of black velvet ribbon.

"Why you getting so fancied up?" asked Tas as he slipped into a pair of jean shorts and a read t-shirt. Raistlin made no reply as he pulled the shirt over his head and then stood to put on his pants. Tas thought for a moment then a wide grin crossed his child like face.

"Oh I get it your meeting her again aren't you?" pried the kender balling his fists in his pockets and rocking heel to toe. Raistlin looked over his shoulder at him briefly.

"If by "her" you mean Roxanne then yes you are correct, not that it is any business of yours" the mage zipped and buttoned his pants, then spun on his heel to retrieve the arm band that fastened to his wrist with two rows of silver snaps.

"Can I come along?" asked Tas as he pulled on a pair of blue socks from beneath the bed.

"You most certainly can not," replied Raistlin sourly pulling on his own black socks and then running a comb through his hair.

"Aww, why not? Come on Raistlin please?" Tas jumped onto the bed jostling the mages hand, causing the comb to scrape his ear.

"Ouch! You dim wit, mind what your doing. This is our last night here and I would much rather spend it with Roxanne if you don't" Raistlin looked down at the bed to find the ribbon was gone.

"Alright you, give it back"

"Give what back Raistlin?" asked Tas innocently.

"The ribbon you doorknob" Raistlin set the comb down.

"What ribbon?" Tas jumped from the bed and Raistlin saw the end of the ribbon bounce from his pocket. He seized hold of it, pulled it out and held it in front of the kenders face.

"Oh_ that_ ribbon. You must have dropped it Raist. Lucky I was here or you might have lost it for good" Raistlin ignored Tas's explanation and began tying his hair back with the ribbon.

"Well what am I supposed to do all day while your out with your girlfriend?" asked Tas folding his arms and pouting. Raistlin sneered and began strapping on his boots.

"You can jump head first over the falls for all I care just don't bother us" Taslehoffs face lit up.

"Do you really think I could? Jump over the falls headfirst I mean? That would be exiting wouldn't it? But then there are those sharp rocks to worry about at the end but maybe if I twist at just the right moment"

"Oh would you shut up! Its almost nine thirty and I told Roxanne I would meet her at the Hard Rock Café at ten, get your shoes and hurry up" the mage rose and grabbed his wallet, which still held 175 dollars of the money Tas's friends had given him. Taslehoff shrugged, laced up his running shoes, and shoved his own small wallet into his pocket.

"Alright I'm ready," chirped the kender merrily as he skipped toward the door.

"Finally" sighed Raistlin retrieving his key from his wallet and locking the door securely behind them.

End of chapter one


End file.
